


[历兰]无星的雨夜

by xybdfw



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 历兰 - Freeform, 暦ラン
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw
Summary: 第七集之后的妄想分支。若本作为攻略向文字游戏，第七集剧情后会出现一处选项，在妈妈发现他们后，选择是否邀请兰加进屋躲雨。选择【邀请】↓进入Bad Ending【无星的雨夜】
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa
Kudos: 7





	[历兰]无星的雨夜

【无星的雨夜】

====  
“啊呀历，你怎么现在才回来——唔，兰加还没有回去吗？”

妈妈的惊叫声从头顶传来，可是历只觉得这声音吵闹。为什么偏要在这时候出现呢，果然还是他们吵架的声音太大了吧。要是妈妈继续呆在房间里做她的家务就好了，这样他们已经结束了这场不愉快的谈话，他也可以回去好好洗个澡，趁明天是休息日好好睡一觉忘记一切。

——至于兰加，他想怎么样，就怎么样吧。他又有什么资格再去介入他的世界呢。

暦背着包径直想往玄关走，肩膀却是没进门便狠狠挨了妈妈一巴掌。  
“你这孩子，兰加也淋透了，还不带他来换身衣服？”  
说罢便露出慈爱的笑容，亲热地朝那边少年招手：“兰加君，来我们这儿换身衣服吧？要是感冒可就麻烦了啊。”

历不情愿地被母亲半推着转过身，也看向台阶下一动不动站着的驰河兰加。大雨倾盆的夜晚，星星都消失了，他宛如街道旁的一座静默的石雕，任由雨丝一动不动地浇灌全身。可是当他寻声望向这边，仅有的路灯光影却仿若全然收进了他的瞳孔，穿透薄雾，迸发出令人心惊的光芒。

【还有什么必要呢。】  
→【…嘛，还是让他进来擦一下头发吧。】

毕竟被雨淋了生病，无论对哪边来说都很麻烦。历努力绷紧了嘴角，扯出一抹僵硬的笑容：  
“是啊，嗯……兰…加，不要淋到生病了。”  
说罢便再也不去看其他，背身提了东西走进家门。

=====  
「史莱姆是不会和勇者成为同伴的。」

干爽的毛巾覆在历的头顶，低低地垂落，遮住了他的视线，也让他暂时与外界隔绝，总算是平静了一些。历低下头，心不在焉看着手机收到的一串信息。miya也告诉了他选拔赛的事，问他的想法，当历斟酌着打下一段文字时，男孩的那句话却突然蹦入脑海。现在他很认真回想miya那句话，莫名奇妙的比喻下其实简单明了一针见血，就像这个人一样。那些人远比自己更早发现了情况吧，那么自己之前究竟又试图在做些什么呢——

“历。”  
那个他并不想听到的声音又出现了。兰加脖子上搭着一条毛巾坐在桌子另一侧，历的母亲还在不远处的炉灶张罗，因此他只是小心翼翼地那么看他，不做任何声音。  
“怎么了？”可历没来由地因为这样的视线格外烦躁，“妈妈还在烧味增汤，过一会儿就能喝了。”

“那个……历，我是不是还有哪里做得让你不高兴了，你能告诉我吗？”  
红发少年猛地抬头，看向那对澄澈的蓝色眼眸。他发抖的手紧攥成了拳头，似乎是竭尽了全力才再一次闭紧嘴，转过头不去看一脸茫然无措的兰加。

他不想发火，可他真的很委屈，一颗真心现在像被浸透了浓缩柠檬汁的海绵，酸涩又鼓胀。他们不久之前刚刚引发一场争执，关于S的锦标赛关于爱抱梦甚至关于滑板的才能，他几乎把所有的一切扒开了给他看，可兰加现在在说什么？问做了什么让自己不高兴？为什么他却来关注这种东西？

真是不公平，明明兰加大多数时候什么也没听进，也无法意会，可他，为什么偏偏没有才能的同时，却也不能和他一样选择不听不管，要自己饱受内心折磨，要悔恨愤懑交织。历忽然觉得筋疲力竭，理解这般情况似乎耗掉了他大半力气，他只能将头搁在背后的靠枕上，疲惫地合上眼睛。  
“没有，是我的问题。”

“我没有想破坏和历的约定，所以我在想，你也报名，我们一起去参加锦标赛，我和爱抱梦下赌注——”  
“不要说了！”

突兀的低吼声制止了兰加接下去的一连串话语，然后历发现房间一阵诡异的死寂。除他之外，这里的其他人都凝视着他，脸上无一例外刻上了难以置信的表情。

“对不起，有点累了——我先去洗澡。”他低声嘟囔着，在几道沉默的目光下推开椅子，几乎是逃一般地离开了餐厅。他浑浑噩噩，也几乎都不知道自己是怎么进了自己的浴室。只是历又开始在花洒下长久地发呆，思考着那仍然难以形容的如海水没顶般的难过与不甘。

是啊，飞得越高越好，直到我看不见吧。为什么又要在意我，来找我呢？反正，你还是要去的吧，为了所谓的“开心”。  
……

或许是第一次，他在今天彻底感受到了自己与异国归来的少年之间难以逾越的鸿沟，以今夜如此令人难堪的姿态，横跨在少年人的心头。  
他调小了花洒，夜很静，轻易就能听见窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨继续落在屋檐的瓦砖，与水流一道敲出不合拍的音节与鼓点。历站在浴室，在雨声中垂头默想，思绪停驻在这一头，久久萦绕而不肯退去。  
曾经他的心中有一小团火焰，不夺目，不耀眼，执拗而热烈地燃烧，然而眼下，他惊惧于这朵火焰的燃烧似乎逼近尽头，是暮霭沉沉，和天空最后徐徐消退的夕阳，是阴云密布，再没有星的夜晚。历突然低声笑起来，笑得歇斯里底，流出了眼泪。

叩叩。

“历。你在洗澡吗？阿姨说你没有带换洗的衣服，我就送过来了。”

====  
兰加攥着衣服死盯着历这间浴室的门，听着自己忐忑不安的心跳。终于，门被直接拉开了，看着下半身裹了一条浴巾的历他反而莫名松了口气，立刻把换洗衣物递给低垂着头的对方。

“谢谢。”历关门准备重新回去，可兰加却伸脚卡住了门，固执地看他，意味不言而喻。

“放开，兰加。”

“我请求阿姨让我住一晚了。我们好好聊聊吧，历。”这一次，兰加语速飞快，“我只是想，爱——那么多人都报名了，到时候我们一起去参加……”

“这件事情已经做不到了。”历轻声说道。

兰加不安地想去够他，但是历意图拉门的动作让他只得作罢：“为什么？历这么厉害，难道你不想去参加比赛吗？”  
“不是说过了吗，是我自己的问题……我不配和你们滑。”历转头看向蓝发少年，一字一顿地说。它们让空气中的温度陡然冰冷起来，兰加怔怔地站在那里，仿佛窒息了一般说不出话来。  
“历……”兰加看着一脸阴郁的对方，喉间只能下意识地吐出这样几个音节，“可是，我真的……”  
历抬起头，悲哀地看着他。

“你刚才说想和我一起去——我真的很高兴。但是不要再说这些事了。兰加，也许你可以从其他人身上学到更多呢。”轻松的语调说出了令兰加心头一滞的回答，“我不适合与你一起走了。你可是……天才啊。”  
“历……”  
“我只是凡人。我啊，已经到极限了。”

他听着历结束犹如悼词的絮语，远远地仿佛很快就拉开了与自己之间的距离，只留给他一个模糊的背影。恐慌的情绪突然蔓延兰加全身，他发起抖来，心脏拼命鼓动着只留下这样一个念头不断地，疯狂地暗示着他自己。

不——这样他会消失的，然后就是彻底离开。不要，不要——不要！

兰加的呼吸忽然急促，他慌乱地一把按住历的手臂：“不，总有办法的！历，我真的想和你一起……”

这一次，兰加自己停住了话头。

他猛然发现历沉沉地看着他，用从未见过甚至让他有些害怕的眼神。在他意识到不对的那一刻，历却已经反身捉住了他的手腕。哗啦一声，兰加的背撞在拉门上，他疼得直皱起眉，可下一秒发生的事却让他再也无暇顾及后背的疼痛。历的嘴唇狠狠覆盖了他的，毫无章法却气势汹汹地占据了他的口腔，夺取他的一切，兰加瞪大了眼睛，可这一次换做了他竭尽全力才没让自己再发出声音，引来家里的其他人查看这边动静。  
一起，这样吗——

直到历猛地从他身上离开，惊慌失措地往后退。兰加愣了几秒，下意识地反手拉上浴室门。红发的少年背对着他不说话，肩头微微颤抖，像锅盖下压不住的沸水蒸腾。

可恶。  
为什么，为什么你要进来啊。  
走啊，你知道我对你做了什么吗兰加。  
我已经快要控制不住我自己了——

“我知道的，这样的确也是和历在一起。我没关系的，我也很喜欢历啊。”

没关系，那这次就自己迈出这一步吧。兰加用微颤的手去解扣子，一粒两粒，尽数解开，露出上半身，然后是皱巴巴湿透的长裤和内裤。他的手腕被惊人的气力禁锢住了，狭小逼仄的浴室里回荡着历几近失控的声音：

“混蛋，你到底在做什么啊！？”

可异国的少年却微微敛起了眉，朝他清晰地微笑。压抑闭塞的空间里，仿若噼啪闪烁的星火，于此轰然点着一场无可挽回的大火。

“Sex……”最后的尾音在翻腾起白雾的浴室中模糊、暧昧。曾经熟悉的味道变了质，大雨再也无处冲刷，如同毒药，蚀骨却无从自拔。

====  
历又把花洒调大了，以好遮掩那随时失控的呻吟呼喊。他把兰加抵在墙上，把晃荡的两条腿往下折，一只抵在自己湿漉漉的肩头。他没有任何享受的意思，表情阴霾而痛苦，一股脑只顾着往里冲。兰加的身体在他的笼罩下被扭曲成另一幅未曾经历的模样，半硬的器官和一片狼藉的穴口一览无余，可怜地一收一缩。他倚靠着墙壁抬头，绷出一颗脆弱的喉结，那断续的呻吟从喉间溢出，像一颗颗滚落的，氤氲在闷热空气中的珍珠，化成无声的泪水。

“疼吗？”历低声说，仿佛刻意地移开任何意图与他对上的视线。那一头蓝色的短发抵在雪白的瓷砖墙，垂落下来遮住了眼睛，历悄悄拨开他的发丝，发现兰加正紧紧闭着双眼，眼角带着泪花。  
他没来由的心慌，随着整根一下冲进兰加身体的最深处，比刚才没得更深、更急切。兰加紧紧咬住了唇，整根没顶的性器埋入身体叫他呼吸瞬间停滞，唇齿间泄出一丝带着惊诧和痛苦的呻吟。

“据说……过一会儿就能适应了。”历停了下来，指尖抚过他的肋骨，胸膛和肚脐，克制地用力，只在热水淋透的滑腻下留下浅浅印记。兰加努力地抬头，抬头去看，只看到上方历被桎梏的痛苦，看到他眼眸与花洒一道渗出的伤悲，是划过夜空的流星，悄无声息烧尽在宇宙的最深处。

“不要伤心啊，”他仰起头，吃力地想与他完成一个拥抱，“历不去也没事，我们总能在一起啊。”  
可是我想要的和你在一起，并不是这样啊。

历紧紧闭上眼，长叹一声，再次去机械重复地动作，打断身下那少年继续斟酌的思路。兰加“啊”了一声，耳朵很快地因着情欲充血发红，逼出的生理性眼泪与洒下的热水融汇成几道小溪，在瓷砖地板溅出朵朵细小的水花。

历，历。  
慢一点，慢一点。

花洒落下的水声和粘腻的水声相交成映。兰加的后背紧紧贴住墙，他时而挺着腰肢，仿佛绷成一张漂亮的弓。他昏过去又醒过来，下身从剧痛到食髓知味到筋疲力尽，全是爱欲痛苦，历又抓住他一只脚踝，像狠命拉扯一只飞了太远的风筝，想把这飘摇的躯体拉入无尽深渊。

兰加，兰加。

他模模糊糊听到历唤他的名字，像山谷空荡的回声，带来似乎是体内最后一次的射精，那样热烈的真诚，直白的情愫，独属于少年的心头血。他将当前所有的苦痛愤恨绝望，灌进冰天的雪地里，融化了，露出干涸难看的赤土。他的一腔烈火也在这一夜死掉了，熄灭得悄然无声。

“……对不起，兰加。”泪水满溢在历的脸庞，他把头埋进了兰加的肩头，有一只手搭上他的肩膀，略一犹豫，最终小心地让两条胳膊紧紧圈住他。  
“不要难过了，对不起。”

原来拥抱冲绳的雪也会这么痛苦吗？喜欢我，不要喜欢我了，又何必与我一道。他紧攥住柔软的蓝色发丝，他绝望地想。

可是再也回不去了，我已经卑鄙地对你，做了无可挽回的事情啊。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 这样的一个if bad ending的思路大概是：此刻违心的邀请与共处不能解决问题，因为他们彼此并未对矛盾有真正的认识，他们的关系只会因为错误的认知而扭曲地纠葛。此刻错误的“在一起”，并不会让他们回归当初滑板的初心，由此情况，视为故事的一种bad ending。


End file.
